


Control

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You could control the elements, while on a mission you lose control and Wanda calms you down.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

When Wanda first became an Avenger Clint had called you to help her with her powers. You had helped out the Avengers a few times and you became good friends with them. You were a mutant, you had the power of controlling elements. 

As you were helping Wanda with her powers the two of you got really close. As time went on you began to develop for Wanda and she started to develop feelings for you. You two flirted back and forth for weeks when Pietro decided he had to get you two to finally admit your feelings. And that’s what he did. 

Now you and Wanda have been dating for six months and you couldn’t have been happier. After you and Wanda told the others that you two were dating you were offered a spot on the team, you took the offer instantly.

You had been in the training room working with your powers when your girlfriend came into the room. Wanda leaned against the door frame as she watched you use your powers. She couldn’t help but smile.

You turned around and saw Wanda watching you. You smirked and walked over to her. “See something you like?” 

Wanda looks down as she starts blushing like crazy. She rests her hands on your hips, you wrap your arms around her neck. “Steve wanted me to come and get you, we have a mission.” You nod before you pull her in for a quick kiss.

xxxxx

All the Avengers had to go to a hydra base, the base was supposed to be abandoned but it turns out that it was all a trap. As soon as everyone stepped foot into the base everyone got separated. 

You were fighting a bunch of hydra agents when you felt it. You could feel that you were starting to lose control of your powers. But you couldn’t stop fighting no matter what. You punched an agent and fire came out of your hand. Your eyed widened, you didn’t even mean to do that.

You suddenly fell to your knees and you put your head in your hands, you couldn’t get control of your powers no matter how hard you tried. When you felt like everything was alright you took a deep breath and looked up. You gasped and put a hand over your mouth. All of the agents that you were fighting were dead. Some of them were burned and others where covered in big rocks.

Looking at all of the bodies brought you back to when you first got your powers, tears started to fall as you backed away from the bodies until your back hit a wall. “No…” You sobbed, you brought your legs to your chest. 

Wanda went looking for you as soon as she could, she could feel that something wasn’t right. When she found you she saw all the dead hydra agents, she heard you sobbing and she looked around the room for you. 

“(Y/N)!” She gasped when she found you leaning against the wall. Wanda ran over to you and brought you into her arms. “What happened, printsessa?”

“I… I lost control… I…” You held onto her as you sobbed into her chest. “I couldn’t stay in conrol…” 

“I’m right here, it’s alright, my love.” Wanda’s arms tightened around you, she started whispering to you how much she loves you and sweet nothings to help you calm down. 

She knew about what happened when you first got your powers, she knew how terrified you were and how long it took you to get full control. You had told her how you met Charles Xavier and the other X-Men and how they helped you.

Once your tears stopped Wanda helped you up off the ground. She still had her arms around you as you both made your way out of the base. When you made it outside and joined the rest of the team, everyone looked at the both of you. They all wanted to know what was wrong but Wanda glared at them and they knew that now wasn’t the time.

You knew you were going to be alright, you knew that you’ll get your powers back under control and with your girlfriend and your team by your side you knew that everything will eventually be alright. 


End file.
